


Life after Death

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Three Fateless Ones [1]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: The day that Fomorous Hughes was fated to die, his experiment succeeded not just once but three times. This is the story of life after those individuals died.
Series: The Three Fateless Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936765





	Life after Death

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don’t own Kingdoms of Amalur or any character they had created to be within the game, just this story as well as my own original characters.  
>   
> Authors notes: I have been playing a lot of Kingdoms of Amalur since they had remastered the game which had caused me to want to create a story based on this game world. Thank you in advance to anyone who decides to read this story.

“Zevern, why is it that I keep allowing you to drag me to these godforsaken ruins?” a slightly deep voice cried out. 

The whining of his companion only caused Zevern to smirk though at the last second, he decided to give the other male his opinion on the matter. “Remember Blaine, we have a deal. I help you when it comes to completing the contracts that you pick up and you help me when it comes to acquiring rare items. Plus, aren’t you Varani supposed to be battle hardened warriors?” Zevern called back as he started to push his way through the door that he assumed would hold the treasure that he seeks. 

Though Blaine didn’t respond to his words, Zevern knew that the other male wasn’t pleased with having his manhood questioned with the growls that was echoing from his throat. On a normal day when they weren’t pilfering ruins for everything that they held within them, Zevern would have used different words that wouldn’t have caused his friend’s pride to become wounded though since this wasn’t one of those days, Zevern decided that he would take the Varani warrior out for a drink on the town which always seemed to cheer the other male up. 

As they entered the room, Zevern’s eyes immediately went towards the center of the room where he could see the item that he was hunting. The item in question was a dagger set that seemed to glow in a vibrant purple energy which Zevern assumed was because of some unknown magic that was placed upon them when they were forged so long ago. Though Zevern knew better than to run directly towards his goal without first checking to see if there were any enemies nearby, he was so overcome with success, that he charged directly towards the daggers. 

Within seconds, Zevern was holding them within his hands though his accomplishment would be a short lived one since moments later an arrow came blasting towards him. The death dealing arrow moved with such speed that it didn’t register with either of the ruin’s raiders. Within seconds the arrow was piercing into Zevern’s chest which caused him to collapse onto the ruin’s broken floor. 

“Zevern!” Blaine called out before he charged towards the body of his fallen comrade. Upon reaching Zevern’s body, Blaine could see that a light still glinted within Zevern’s eyes though it was fading with every second that passed. “You stupid Dokkalfar! How could you just run headfirst without checking for dangers?” Blaine cried out as he dropped to the ground to hold the dying body of his closet comrade. 

Unknown to the pair, a strange figure was walking towards them. As the figure grew closer, Zevern caught sight of them which allowed him to see that their attacker was a Fae and though he had some dealings with them over the years, Zevern wasn’t sure if they belonged to the Winter or Summer Courts. 

“Be…behind you…” Zevern started but before he was able to finish informing Blaine of the threat that was lurking behind him, a black sword was shoved into the Varani’s chest. As the blade was pulled from Blaine’s chest, the body of the Varani sell-sword fell upon Zevern. 

Though Zevern wanted to cry out for his friend, he was unable to due to the pressure that was building on his body though he could see that the light had already faded from Blaine’s eyes. As Fate had it, Zevern wasn’t able to fade away from this world without first hearing what their attacker had to say. “I am sorry dustling for taking your life so easily, but the threads of fate must be safeguarded and when I saw you change fate even just by a little, I knew that as one of my duties as a Fate-Keeper, I had to dispose of you.” The Fae grumbled out in a deep voice which told Zevern that his attacker was a male. 

Upon learning that he had somehow shifted fate, Zevern wanted to question the Fae on what he was meaning though he wasn’t going to get the chance since his vision was already clouding over which told him that death had come to claim him. Before he knew it, Zevern was being pulled into death’s embrace. 

*

“Where did you find these two at Guran? They don’t look like they came from any of the battlefields that we normally get our bodies from.” A male voice questioned as he pushed one of the carts that were carrying one of the bodies. 

Guran who happened to be an individual with a bad temper was quick to give a reply. “What does it matter to you boy? They are failures just like all the rest of them are. Just throw them down the chute so we can wash this stink of death from our skin!” Guran roared out as he hurried away from his companion. 

Not knowing what else to do, the other male followed after Guran to do just as he told him to do. Within moments the two newest bodies that were brought to them, were dumped with all the rest that lay below, there hopes of curing death followed them as the bodies fell into the pit below. 

** * **

Zevern’s eyes popped open and all around him, he saw the rotting flesh of the dead. “Where the hell am I? Zevern muttered out as his eyes continued around the room and as he was doing this, he caught sight of another form running from the room of corpses which caused Zevern to move towards the figure slightly though suddenly he stopped when the memories of the attack within the ruins came flooding back towards him. 

Throwing his hands towards the area of his chest where the arrow had pierced him, Zevern found that the wound as well as the arrow had vanished. “How is this even possible? I should be dead…” Zevern muttered though his muttering stopped when he heard a noise from the pile of dead. This allowed Zevern to see that Blaine had been brought along with him to wherever this was and just like he was, Blaine was once again moving. 


End file.
